


A Normal Christmas

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [177]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: A Normal Christmas, Alternate Season/Series 09, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Christmas Presents, Gen, Gift Giving, Implied Relationships, Last MInute Alien Invasion, Normal Life, Or Is It?, POV The Doctor (Doctor Who), Sleeping Clara Oswin Oswald, sonic sunglasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: All Clara wants is one normal Christmas, and the Doctor is determined to give it to her.





	A Normal Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> I got a prompt from **Dreamin** that went " _12 and Clara have a nice, "normal" Christmas. (Whether or not it stays that way is up to you.)_ " I'm sorry it's so short, but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> (BTW, it can be read as either romantic or platonic, which is why I included both ship designations and the "implied relationships" tag)

“And just how do you define a normal Christmas, Clara?” the Doctor asked. He was curious, having remembered in the majority of his regenerations, if he was on Earth during Christmas, the chances that something would go catastrophically wrong were even higher than on any typical day.

Which made it more interesting for _him_ , but not necessarily the human race.

“Poppers. Paper Crowns. Bad jokes. Turkey dinner _not_ cooked in the heart of the TARDIS,” Clara said, adding the last one with a smirk. “Normally I’d have the family here but after you and the last year you were here, I doubt that’s a good idea.”

“I was younger then,” the Doctor said, adjusting his collar. “I’ll behave and not show up starkers this year.”

Clara laughed and shook his head. “Mostly I think it just means the world not ending. Can we manage that this year?”

“I don’t schedule alien invasions. It’s not as though I have a calendar and there’s a big red X on Christmas Day for an invasion.” He grinned though. “But I’ll avoid it if I can. Just for you.”

“That would be the best Christmas ever. But for now...” She handed him a gaudily wrapped metallic green gift. “Real gifts?”

“I suppose,” he said, taking it with a fond smile. There could be fun in a havoc-less Christmas, he supposed...

****

\---

Clara lay nestled on the sofa, and he had pulled a blanket up over her as she had fallen asleep watching a DVD of “How The Grinch Stole Christmas.” Their day had consisted of gifts, a dinner with no events of an otherworldly nature, films on the telly and plum pudding and...peace. After everything, a Christmas of Peace was, indeed, possible.

It was nearly midnight when the light shone outside. The light that should not be shining. The _sun_ light that should not be shining. He reached for his sonic sunglasses, popped them on his face, and then crept out of Clara’s apartment.

Best to let her think they’d gone the whole holiday with no near universe ending alien invasions. She deserved it.


End file.
